


St. Berry Kink Vignettes

by androgenius



Series: Kink Requests [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mile High Club, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of kink fic requests too short to be stand-alones, scattered throughout as chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Office Sex

"And where do _you_ think you're going?"

"Jesse, _please_ , I have a meeting, I don't have time for you right now, and if you haven't _forgotten_ ," she slows to a stop, turning to him with a sharp glare, "I'm not talking to you right now."

Either he has forgotten, or he doesn't care, Rachel willing to bet anything on the latter as she watches him cut her off in her tracks, his arms on either side of her trapping her against the wall behind her.

"We need to talk about this."

"Maybe, but now is _really_ not the time," she snaps back at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I've been thinking," he slowly drawls, only moving in closer, "and I think you're right. They should know. The whole office can know about us for all I care."

"Great. Now can we _please_ talk about this _after_ my meeting?"

"No."

She has two seconds to process his words before his mouth latches onto her neck, her eyes going wide as she tries to push him away.

"Jesse, what on earth are you doing?!"

"You wanted to be more public about our relationship," he purrs against her neck, a low growl leaving him as his hands move to her breast, greedy to touch. "So we're going to be public about it."

"At work?!"

"Isn't that what you wanted? For me to start referring to you as _my girlfriend_ instead of _the bitch_?"

"I didn't mean for us to establish that by having sex at work, and my meeting is in ten minutes!"

"Just enough time, then," he grins against her, kissing a slow trail up her neck to her ear to make her shudder.

They've been fucking long enough that he knows exactly what to do to make her quiver in his arms, a long, barely-restrained whimper leaving her as she shifts against him a bit unsteadily.

She _hates_ that.

"Don't you want the whole office to know how _good_ the sex is? How hard you come for me around my cock, over and over? How loud you scream when I've got you tied to my bed while my tongue laps at your clit like I'm just dying for a taste of how delicious you are?"

"Oh _god_ \--"

"Good thing you didn't wear your pantyhose this morning," he grinds out as he picks her up by her thighs to wrap around his waist, haphazardly tugging aside her panties to plunge two fingers inside of her, hard.

" _Ah--_! Th-that's because I couldn't f-find them this morning after last night--"

"You mean when I made you come through it three times? Just by teasing your clit with my fingers?"

Rachel gasps as he tugs himself out, the rustling of papers somewhere on the left making her tense as he lines himself up at her entrance.

"Someone's coming--"

"Shh," he growls into her ear, smiling against the shell of it. "Then you better be quiet."

He pushes inside of her at the same time, Rachel biting down on her hand to keep from moaning out loud as she clutches onto him and he starts to thrust.

" _Hurry_ \--! O-oh god, f-feel so good--"

"Want everyone to know how loud you scream for me, baby," he moans into her ear, Rachel coming undone as she clenches around him in her orgasm, whimpering sharply against his lips as he quickly leans in to kiss her to swallow her noises.

"Mm, god, baby--"

She can feel him coming inside of her, pulsing hard as her pussy clenches, holding him deep within her tight cunt as he breathes against her lips.

_Footsteps_.

"Shit."

"Put me down!"

&

She has just enough time to tug her skirt back down before her supervisor rounds the corner to inform her that they're all ready for her meeting, Rachel offering a quick nod as she follows him into the conference room.

She can feel his come leaking down the inside of her thighs through the entire two hours that she's presenting in front of the rest of the company, the slow smile on his face entirely too smug as he watches her legs between the occasional look up at her face.

She really hates him sometimes.

But even if he's an asshole, he's _her_ asshole.

It's something.


	2. Choking

"Do you realize," Jesse whispers lowly in her ear, teeth scraping against the shell of it as his arms tighten around her, one hand curled tightly around her throat, the other wrapped about her midriff, firm, holding her arms to her body to keep her close, "how easy it would be?"

Rachel exhales, but barely, his hand tightening a bit as he presses her forward and against the wall, earning himself a whimper from her throat. 

"For me to make it all stop... right now?"

She whimpers again, loud and low and desperate, almost keening for him, and he chuckles darkly as he drags his tongue over the shell of her ear, his hands worming their way under her skirt, thrilled to find that she obeyed his orders. 

No panties.

Almost instantly two fingers find their way inside her cunt, pumping fast and furious to leave her moaning-- louder this time, leaving him no choice but to tighten his hold on her throat with a possessive, demanding growl.

" _Shut up_ ," he groans, his erection digging into her ass even through his jeans and that impossibly short plaid skirt of hers that she wears just to tease him. "You don't want someone to hear us, now do you?"

A chocked, strangled cry escapes her, and she whimpers again, Jesse's hand tightening, closing in on her throat once more, a little harder this time, cutting her air off and making her vision go darker on the edges.

"Or maybe you do... want everyone to know--" each word, punctuated with another thrust of his fingers into her perfect, tight little cunt, "that you're Jesse St. James' little fucktoy now. That Hudson isn't in control anymore."

Rachel gives one last cry before she comes, clenching hard around his fingers just as he sees her lose consciousness, Jesse catching her quickly in his arms as she promptly begins to stir again, another possessive growl leaving his throat as he lifts her up. 

" _I_ am."


	3. Unconscious Sex

"Be a good little whore and lie back for daddy," Jesse growls, Rachel quick to obey his orders as she moves to lie on her back, her head the only part still hanging off of one side.

"I don't understand," she looks up at him with big eyes, swallowing hard as her gaze moves from his to his cock bouncing free of the confines of his boxer-briefs, just inches away from her face. 

"I'm going to fuck your face, Rachel. Watch the way my cock moves down your throat until you choke. Now be a good slut and open your mouth for my cock. Tongue out."

Licking her lips, she quickly nods as she complies, her mouth opening wide, sticking her tongue out as far as she can. 

Almost instantly, Jesse's dick is in her throat, fucking it hard and deep as she sputters and whimpers around his length, grabbing hold of her hair as he groans, burying himself as far as he can manage. 

"Fuck," he moans out loud, Rachel's throat fighting to couch, choking around him. She's having trouble breathing, Jesse knows, and suddenly he's grateful that he tied her wrists and ankles together to keep her from pushing him away. "God, baby, that feels so fucking good," he moans, fighting to push into her throat just a little further each time. "You have no idea."

For a moment, Rachel goes limp, her struggles ceasing from lack of air as he grins down at her lifeless body, quick to grab her pair of panties to stuff in her mouth. 

Circling back around the bed, he pulls her back on, his dick sliding into her sopping wet cunt easily with a sharp groan. If there's one thing he knows, it's that she gets off on this just as much as he does, and within just a few thrusts, he's already feeling close, having to stall his hips as he fights back his orgasm in her tight little snatch. 

"Hold on, baby," he laughs softly. "Daddy just thought of the perfect thing," he grins, pulling his dick back out as he straddles her hips, jerking himself off with his hand the rest of the way.

He comes with a groan, his come splattering out onto her sweet, innocent face, leaving him panting and hornier than ever. Shifting a little higher on her body, he can't resist from smearing his come over her face a bit more with his cock, a soft laugh leaving his throat as Rachel starts coughing and he finally pulls back, slowly withdrawing her panties from her mouth. 

"I hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep, baby," he grins, lying back against the headboard as he starts fisting his cock again. "Because we are _far_ from done here."


	4. Father/Daughter Incest

"Stay home today," Jesse groans softly, tugging his baby girl yet closer to him again.

"Daddy, I-- I can't," she whimpers, shaking her head as she finally slips free of his grip and the warm, inviting covers. "Besides, what if your pager goes off and I'm all alone all day while you're at the hospital?"

" _It won't_ ," he insists, grabbing hold of her hand to tug at her again. "Baby, please. I'll call the school, pick up your homework and your notes, you'll stay in bed, and I'll tend to yours..." his smile grows as she lets him tug her closer to the bed, his hand coming up to slip under her oversized shirt to touch at the pregnant swell of her belly, "and the baby's every need. Fuck my baby girl into the mattress again..."

"I-I don't know," she says softly, but the look on her face gives her away, and he knows it-- she doesn't want to go, not with the way everyone in school has been treating her.

"As your doctor, I really think you should let your father take care of you today, Rachel," he groans, moving to sit up as his arms come up around her, one hand moving to grab hold of her swollen breast, the other possessively circling around her distended belly as he gently kisses her neck.

"I... guess so."

"Some days I wonder why I don't just homeschool you. Get you private tutors. It's not like we can't afford them. Especially once the baby arrives..."

Rachel whimpers softly as his hand snakes down her front to slip between her legs, teasing at her folds.

" _God_ , you're wet. Want you on my cock again, baby--"

"Daddy--"

Biting her lip, she carefully lets him guide her back down onto the bed and between the sheets, closing her eyes as her father's lips move to caress her temple, soft and sweet, reminding her once more that no one in the world loves her as much as the man holding her now.

"You have no idea how lucky I am to have my baby girl like this... I love you so much, Rachel. Here-- lie down, I need to be able to look at you properly," he mutters softly against her skin, guiding her onto her back. "Your belly so nice and pregnant with my seed..." he lets out a soft laugh as Rachel whimpers again, his fingers finding their way back between her legs to press a tender thumb against her clit to leave her squirming, bucking up against his hand.

"Not much longer now until we can do it all over again," Jesse tugs down at his pants as he spoons her from behind, pressing his dick at her entrance with a stifled moan as she spreads her legs for him just right. "Just keep getting my baby girl pregnant... you're so beautiful like this," he pushes inside of her with one last groan, Rachel crying out as he tugs her shirt up to grope at her breast.

"Your breasts all nice and swollen for your daddy and the new addition to our family--"

"Daddy--" she whimpers again as he starts to move inside of her, keeping him close as she holds onto his arm around her, eyes closed in bliss as he reaches down to keep moving against her clit to make this as good for her as he can.

"You know it's always been a bit lonely in this house with just the two of us. We can hire a nanny or two," he whispers in her ear as he moves inside of her, Rachel shifting with each and every one of his thrusts, "keep your belly nice and round..."

"Oh god, daddy, please!"

"Come on, baby, come for daddy," he mutters against the shell of her ear as Rachel clenches around him, drawing a stifled moan and a gasp from him as he drives himself more fully inside of her to spill his side once more into her waiting womb.

"Good girl," he groans softly as his fingers still on her clit, his baby girl still shuddering out her orgasm as he holds her in his arms, knowing that there isn't a single person in the world who could possibly love her more than he does.


	5. Creampie

"Spread your legs," Jesse groans, staring down between their bodies just as his dick comes free of her sopping cunt. "Rachel-- now."

"Wha-- hand me a tissue," she mutters, shaking her head as she looks to either side of his bed to see where he puts them in the first place, Jesse firmly shaking his head as he tugs her legs apart to dive between them, her eyes going wide. 

"O-oh god, Jesse, don't--!"

"Shh," he groans against against her, lapping at her open cunt, fingers aiding him on either side to spread her wide open, his tongue eagerly dipping inside of her to drink himself down again. 

"F-fuck, Jesse--!" her hips jerk up almost automatically as his fingers push inside of her, fucking her as his come runs out for him to lap at, thumb pressing eagerly against her clit. "Ah--!"

"Come on, come for me, baby," he mutters against her, leaving her to clench around his fingers and his come as he slows his ministrations against her clit, finally pulling back, his fingers slipping out of her and leaving her wanting and empty somehow-- but only for a moment, just until he draws them into his mouth to lick clean, grabbing Rachel's jaw to kiss her, hard, forcing her to taste him in his mouth as he groans against her. 

"Rachel--" he moans softly as she kisses him back hungrily, swallowing him down just as he pulls back. 

"Oh god," she mutters for a brief moment before frowning as he leans over her to pull open the drawer of his nightstand. "What--"

"You wanted a tissue," he grins down at her as he holds it out to her, looking entirely too cocky for his own good.


	6. Gangbang

"It would have been so easy to put them on the task of pretending to be me," Jesse slowly drawls, circling Rachel as he stares, drinking in her form, clad in yet another one of those skimpy little schoolgirl outfits she so loves wearing. "But no. It turns out that you know me a little too well, Rachel Berry. So we're going to have to take a slightly more straightforward approach."

"Wh-what is this, Jesse?" Squirming in her seat as his brothers watch, he quickly moves behind her to whisper in her ear, his hands coming out to clasp tightly around her arms.

"You told me before that this was one of your fantasies, Rachel. And I told you before that I was here to make all your dreams come true."

" _What_?!" she squeaks out, her eyes going wide as her thighs press together on the chair beneath her.

"It's time for your punishment, Rachel," he purrs low in her ear, eagerly tying her arms behind her back before dragging her up and off the chair to push her towards the bedroom. "Get down."

She struggles for a moment before being pushed to the bed, faltering without the use of her arms to help her.

"Jesse--"

"On your knees!" he snaps, pointing a finger at one of them to push her face down into the mattress, her eyes going wide.

"You," he exhales slowly, circling around the king-sized bed to come face-to-face with her squirming, whimpering form, "have been a bad little whore, Rachel. And you _pretending_ that you're not getting off on this isn't going to do you much good. Not here. Not with me. Not when I know so much better."

He barely moves from his position at her front, his hand coming around to her ass, peeling aside her panties underneath that impossibly short skirt to slip one lone finger inside of her, earning him a soft moan and a gasp.

"What's that... you're wet," he slowly smiles, licking his lips as he stares at her. " _Dripping_ , even. One might almost think that you _like_ this... that you're getting off on it. Are you a _bad girl_ , Rachel?"

"N-no, please, I've been good--!"

"Shut up." Looking to one of the others, he snaps his fingers, pointing at her panties. "Get those off of her. And flip up her skirt, our little diva deserves to get her ass all nice and red..."

"No, no, please-- Jesse!"

Raising his brows at her, he hears a loud crack fill the room just as Rachel whimpers, whining loudly, her hips bucking forward from the impact of the paddle.

"Again," he whispers, the same noise reverberating throughout the room as he smiles down at her. "What do you say, Rachel... keep going? Or should we move onto something else?"

"Please!"

"That's not an answer," he grins, crossing around her back to run a slow, arduous finger up the slit of her pussy before pressing one, two fingers inside of her, starting to slowly fuck her. "Look at you... nice and dripping for your daddy... so you _like_ being spanked like the bad little girl that you are." He lets out a short laugh as she shakes her head, withdrawing his fingers to the sound of her whimpering. "Don't lie to me, Rachel."

As if to drive his point home, Jesse lets his hand sail down on her bare pussy, slapping her, hard.

"Oh god!"

"If only you could see yourself now. Practically lusting for cock in that tight little snatch of yours. The way your hips buck forward when I slap your pussy..." His fingers find her clit, leaving her almost keening for more as she shudders.

"But you're not going to come. Not yet. Isn't that right, Rachel? You need a good cock inside of you first. You'll come around that, won't you? Like the slut that you are."

"P-please--"

"You do realize," he starts slowly, snapping at his fingers to order the others to undress as he tugs down his own zipper, dragging his pants down to pool at his ankles, "That every time you say that... it becomes less and less clear what you're begging for."

Leaning in close to her ear, he growls. "If you're asking me, you're begging to be filled up with a nice hard cock."

Another whimper escapes Rachel as she looks around a bit nervously at the sight of the others already stroking themselves, a whimper escaping her as Jesse grins.

"Get the clamps," he orders one of them, never once taking his gaze off of Rachel as he tugs off his shirt and moves in front of her, grabbing hold of her hair and dragging her up onto her knees.

"Jesse, please!"

"Please... _what_ , Rachel?" he smiles, his fingers starting to undo the buttons of her blouse. "You've been teasing me with these adorable little outfits for so long now... it's like you're just begging me to fuck you. And in every hole that you have."

Rachel doesn't answer him, and with the last button undone, he wrenches her shirt open easily, tugging the material down her arms as far as the binding will allow him, smiling at his own good handiwork around her wrists. Dragging down the material of her bra on both sides, Jess grins, his hand sailing down on first one breast, then the other to slap.

"That's better, wouldn't you say?"

Reaching behind him, he grabs both of the clamps he was brought, smoothing her hair back slowly before leaning down to carefully, gently, bring one pert breast to his lips, sucking at her nipple with a soft groan, another one of them joining him at his side to tend to her other breast, leaving her squirming, a hot, moaning mess. Finally pulling back from her nipple, extended out from her front more than a little, one of the clamps fastens on almost too easily, the other doing the same on the other breast, leaving Rachel panting as tears form in her eyes.

"It hurts! Please-- please, it hurts!"

"Then you better not give me reason to slap you there," he slowly grins, his finger gesturing for another one to get behind her. "I bet you're wet enough to be fucked already. Wouldn't you agree, Rachel?"

"J-Jesse--"

Gesturing for one of them to lie down on the floor, he gives Rachel a long, questioning look. "Come on, Rachel. Get on his cock. Ride him. I want to see that dick in your pretty little pussy."

"Oh god--"

"Did I stutter?!" he yells, grabbing a fistful of her hair, his hand sailing down on her ass with a growl. "Come on."

Dragging her off the bed, he practically throws her on top of his equal, Rachel whimpering as she struggles to straddle him without the use of her arms to help her.

"Go on. You've fucked me loads of times. This should be a piece of cake. Come on. Give up that pretty little pussy of yours like the whore you really are."

It doesn't take that much more coaxing before she sinks down on the cock beneath her, a sharp, loud groan following as his eyes travel to another one of his doubles. "Come on. Take her ass."

"Jesse! P-please--"

"You've had me there, too, don't tell me that you're turning into a prude all over again, Rachel. Be a good little girl. Bend forward. Spread your legs. Let's make this nice and easy for him. And if you're good, I'll even let him untie your hands so you can take a cock each in those, too. Doesn't that sound good for my little slut?"

"I--"

"I said, bend over!" he growls, grabbing her hair to shove her face down again, watching as his double applies the lube over himself, more than generous, slipping forward to shove a finger up her, then two, then three.

"I know how tight your ass and pussy are in the first place, Rachel. But with two cocks in you at the same time? I can hardly imagine," he groans, stroking himself as he watches the second cock disappear inside of her, Rachel bouncing on top of them with a sharp whimper.

"Please!"

"Are you begging for more cock, Rachel? Like the comeslut that you are? Come here." Groaning as he grabs the back of her head, he moves to stand in front of her, eagerly shoving her face down his length with a soft moan. "Fuck, baby. That's right. How does it feel, every one of your holes nice and filled up? Getting fucked? Untie her hands," he groans softly, snapping his fingers to bring two more in, moving quickly into position on either side of her.

Almost instantly, her hands free, Rachel moves to grab hold of their cocks, Jesse's hand tightening at the back of her head as he fucks her face.

"Fuck, Rachel. You should see yourself now. Just like this. Taking it like the perfect little fuckslut that you are. Yeah-- that's right. Swallow it whole. You remember how to suck cock. It's not good enough until you gag," he groans, watching her bounce on top of the other two, her hands moving rapidly as she jerks them off.

Just as the two at her side come all over her filthy body, greedy hands grabbing and tweaking at her tits, Jesse can't hold back anymore, following as he comes in her mouth, hard, the two below her filling her up with her seed just as deeply just in time for Rachel to come with a harsh cry.

 

&

 

Rachel wakes with a start, her whole body seemingly covered in a thick sheen of sweat, her eyes wide as they fight to focus on her surroundings, the yellow and pink theme of her room slowly reminding her of where she is.

Running an errant hand through her hair, she slowly sits up, still panting from the seeming exhaustion of her dream.

But even if it was just a dream, not even Rachel can deny the way her pussy is throbbing between her legs, swallowing hard as she blinks down at herself and then at her phone by her bedside.

She needs to call Jesse-- that much is certain. That is, just as soon as she gets herself off, Rachel almost tripping on her way to the bathroom.


	7. Possession

“You,” he punctuated sharply as he bit into the soft skin of her neck with a dangerously low growl, pressing two fingers inside of her from behind, “are mine. Do you understand that?”

“Y-yes,” Rachel whimpered, soft at first, then much more sharply as he pressed deeper into her, curling his fingers inside of her as if eager to coax her orgasm out of her, more demand than request in the movement of his hand.

“If you can hold off on coming for me for just a little bit more,” Jesse grinned, possessively demanding as ever, “I might not have to punish you for being such a bad girl, letting that oaf touch you like that.” It’s easy to take his anger out like this when her ass is perched high up in the air for him, her pretty little cunt just begging him to fuck her. Not yet, his thoughts were quick to interject. Make her wait.

“Please—!” she cried out, tumbling from the heady peak of her orgasm without his permission, his grin only spreading wider at the knowledge that he’d get to spend the rest of their evening teaching her a lesson in obedience.


	8. Mile High Club

"Jesse, we-- we really can't do this here," Rachel muttered quietly even as the hand on the small of her back pressed insistently for her to slip into the small airplane bathroom so he might follow.

" _You_ ," he leaned in close to breathe hotly against the shell of her ear, "were the one who was horny enough to keep touching me under that damn blanket."

He was right, of course. She'd teased him horribly even as she squeezed her legs together to ignore the familiar need between them. But now that the prospect of _rule breaking_ stood before her, she could feel herself get cold feet, her eyes going wide as she felt Jesse's hand slip under her skirt to press an insistent finger against her. "Go on. No one is watching. You know you want my cock buried deep in your aching pussy--"

That was all the encouragement she needed, and she opened the door, quickly slipping inside as he followed after her, locking the door behind him.

The reaction was instantaneous, Jesse pressing her against the sad excuse of a sink, grinding his hips into hers with a low groan, unzipping himself and shoving her panties out of the way to push inside of her with a smooth roll of his hips.

Her ass was grinding against the sink counter, but she couldn't have cared less, wrapping her legs around him, tightly, clenching about his length as she whimpered, too loud for any airplane bathroom as his fingers found her clit, panting harshly against her neck. 

"Come for me, baby-- f- _fuck_ , you feel so fucking good."


	9. Lactation Kink

"Have I told you yet how unbelievably sexy you look in that thing?" Jesse groans, pushing her up against the wall backstage, his erection pressing hotly into her thigh.

"Jesse-- we only have twenty minutes before we're going onstage!" she hisses, a soft moan leaving her throat as he presses one knee between hers to grind against.

"Don't care," he laughs softly, one hand firmly kneading at her breast rewarding him with a sharp hiss from her.

"Don't--"

"Come on, Rachel--"

"They _ache_!" she snaps, dragging his hand away. "They're too full-- I told you, we should have managed to bring the pump somehow!"

"To a _red carpet_?!"

"What else do you expect me to do?!" she shoots back, glaring at him. "It's not like we could have brought Gracie!"

"Let me--" he growls, Rachel's eyes going wide as he pushes the fabric of her dress down to expose her breast, his lips latching onto her nipple almost instantly, sucking hard.

"O-oh god," Rachel whimpers, grinding a good bit harder against the knee between hers, her eyes wide as her head falls back. "Wh-what if someone sees us--"

"Then you better tell me before they get too close," Jesse growls, his hand firmly palming at her breast as he returns to suckling at her, greedily drinking down every last drop she has to offer as his hand snakes up the slit in her dress to rub at her clit.

"Oh god," she intones again, arching her back as he moves on to the other breast, his cock grinding at her through his pants as she moans. "J-Jesse--"

"All of it," he whispers against the skin of her swollen tit. "Going to drink down every last drop you'll give me."

"Yes--" she quickly nodded, her body already shaking at the anticipation of her impending release. "Please, Jesse!"

"Fuck," he grunts sharply, hoisting her up by her ass, his lips pulling free of her breast to wrap her legs around his waist. Unzipping as quickly as he can manage, tearing down his pants, he pushes inside of her with a groan, hands still palming at her front.

"Oh god, Jesse--"

"Yes," he growls, leaning in to bite at the crook of her neck as he begins thrusting inside of her at a punishing pace, a sharp gasp leaving her throat.

Wordlessly, his hand comes up to clamp over her mouth to silence her, a soft groan following as he hoists her up a bit further, pushing into her with almost brutal possessiveness as his hand leaves her mouth and snakes between their bodies to tease at her clit again.

"Come on, baby," he growls against the soft skin of her neck. "Come for me."

Her orgasm clenching around him with a soft cry from her throat is all he needs to come inside of her with a soft groan, holding her in place as his cock throbs inside of her, both of them completely still for a long moment as he holds her up.

Finally setting her down again, Rachel hurriedly covers up the mess running down the inside of her thigh, tugging her dress up over her breasts again as he zips back up with a shuddered exhale.

"... I never expected you to--"

"I love you," he whispers softly, silencing her with a kiss just as the applause rises up outside to signal their entrance onto the stage. "Come on. It's time to put your showface on."


	10. Sleep Sex

One sleeping pill, Rachel had commented, didn't do anything for her hopes of sleeping through their red-eye flight back home.

But three certainly seem to have done the trick-- and well, at that, Rachel passed out on her brother's shoulder, her mouth hanging open just slightly.

Smiling as he nudges at the bottom of her chin to get it to close, Jesse offers a small chuckle. On the one hand, he can't blame her for being tired-- even the pills aside, their New York City vacation was incredibly busy, not to mention that it was her first time in the Big Apple.

Getting to see the sights with his sister was infinitely better than doing so by himself, his first Nationals from back when he was a freshman and Rachel was still in 7th grade and stuck at home while he went off to explore _their_ city feeling almost more like a dream than a real experience without her there.

There's a soft jolt from the plane, and Jesse feels Rachel's body sag into his a little more as his arm comes up to support her a bit, somehow maneuvering the armrest between their bodies up and out of the way so she'll at least be comfortable in her mildly comatose state.

But it's with another jolt that her shirt gets unwittingly tugged down just barely over her breast, her nipple peeking out over the perfectly white, lacy material of her bra.

They're sitting next to the window, just the two of them, the two people in the aisle opposite asleep, and Jesse knows that, were he a good brother, he would cover her up again and go about his business.

But Jesse knows he's anything but a good brother.

So he smiles to himself, slow and easy, as his hand moves over her breast as if just wishing to cover up her shame and indecency from any potential passersby.

Instead, his palm grazes her nipple, gently shifting her blouse down a little further than it was before as he takes a peek at her bare breast, still so small despite puberty having gone and done away with her flat chest.

Shifting in his seat, Jesse feels his pants tighten as his hand slides into her shirt to palm greedily at her breast, exhaling slowly. She feels... too good, too tempting, and he takes a look up and around him to make sure everything is still in order. They're in the first row, the stewardesses still back in their area behind the curtain, everyone around them asleep or far back enough that they can't see or wouldn't care about some guy in first class getting to first base with his sister.

Not that they know that they're siblings.

Or that he has his hand down her shirt, inching lower and lower now that he's satisfied with his handling of both breasts, roaming over her body as Rachel sighs, someone beside them stirring.

Withdrawing his hand, he leans back in his seat only to find that the elderly woman sitting across the aisle from him and Rachel has turned around and away from them, his pulse once more slowing as he turns back with a smile.

This time, her shirt-- the way her small breast is still exposed from the way he's left the material tugged down over it-- isn't enough, and he lets his fingers graze over the closure of her skirt briefly, undoing it _just so_.

He tugs it down just far enough that her abdomen, her hips are exposed, the smooth skin there as he lets the material of her blouse slip a little higher, undoing the bottom two buttons before his fingers move to her legs.

One of them is hitched up on the seat, bent at the knee as her foot is on the seat, the other leg having fallen open from its position on the floor.

It's lewd and perfect, and he smiles again as he lets patient fingers trail up the inside of her thigh until he can hike her skirt a little higher to expose adorable pink and gold star-patterned panties.

They're so _Rachel_ that he almost feels guilty as he slides the material aside and a finger into her dripping pussy.

But only almost.

She's tight enough that he has to strain to hold back a groan, reluctantly withdrawing his finger before letting it move up to her clit to start a slow pattern on the small bundle of sensation, leaning his head down to press a firm kiss to her temple as he groans.

" _Rachel_..."

She whimpers in her sleep; takes hardly any time to come at all, and he wonders if it's because she's spread open and loose for him, relaxed enough in her sleep that he's turned into just another fantasy in her head.

But he doesn't think so-- is convinced, now, that she'd always be this easy to make come-- and so he does it again.

She comes five times with his hopes that she might wake up so that he might fuck her in the airplane bathroom, but it doesn't happen, and Jesse realizes that he's a pervert, that normal people don't fuck their sisters.

By the time the stewardess walks by, shirt and skirt are (mostly) back in place.

The only difference are her panties buried deep in his pocket and stained with his come.

He might not be a very good brother.

But he wishes he could prove to her what a good lover he could be.


	11. Penalize Me However You SeeFit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel words one of her emails to her dear professor... somewhat inappropriately. Consequences follow.

"Oh yeah, and-- turn your papers in to me if you haven't emailed them already."

Rachel felt the color draining from her face. She'd forgotten to print off her paper. How could she have let herself make such a careless, stupid mistake? Rushing out of the classroom at the sight of seemingly all of her fellow classmates getting up to turn in _their_ papers that _they_ hadn't forgotten to print off, Rachel fled in a panic, practically running to the on-campus library to take out her laptop and email her paper to him.

> _Professor, I'm so sorry, but I forgot to print off my paper to hand in to you during class today. It was done well ahead of time and is attached. This is absolutely my mistake, so please penalize me however you see fit. I promise you, it won't happen again._

Quickly shutting the laptop, she let out a long sigh of relief.

It only took her another half hour to be stricken by a panic-- what if he didn't check his email? What if he would, instead, _sensibly_ , in order to not be distracted from grading, turn his computer off and realize that hers wasn't in the stack?

Scrambling to email herself, Rachel quickly printed a copy on one of the library computers before running back to the building his office was in.

Knocking quietly, still out of breath, Rachel fought to hold it as she slowly opened the door. "... Professor St. James? Professor, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to forget to print my paper off late, I just--"

"Come in, Rachel. Take a deep breath, relax, shut the door."

Biting her lip, she did as she was told, holding the paper copy of her assignment out a bit awkwardly. "I-I was worried you might not have checked your email, and seen--"

Without even so much as a beat, he picked up her paper off of the top of his stack, already neatly printed out by him.

"I'm sorry to be such a nuisance."

"... please penalize me however you see fit... Rachel, do you realize what that sounds like?"

Dropping her bag to the floor, she slowly slipped her paper back into it, shaking her head as she stood once more.

"I don't generally penalize students for turning it in before five pm... but maybe just this once..."

"I-I don't understand."

" _Penalize me however you see fit_."

 _Oh_.

"S-sir?"

"I don't know... what sort of punishment would you think appropriate for your mishap, Rachel?"

"... a-a reduction in my score?"

"Bend over my desk."

"I-- I'm sorry?"

"Bend over. Your face close to your paper, forearms on the desk."

Swallowing hard as he pushed back from his desk to slowly stand, Rachel moved to bend in close to the origin of her shame, biting her lip as she stared at it, the cold of the wood on her arms making a shiver run down her spine.

" _Penalize me however you see fit_... you always wear these wonderful skirts that give me the perfect view from where you sit front and center whenever you uncross your legs. Hm... what do you think should happen next?"

"... I-I don't know."

"Don't be ridiculous. You must have had something in mind."

She honestly didn't, but that didn't stop her from knowing fully well what a crush she'd had on her dear professor all semester long now, her eyes slowly closing as she bit her lip.

"P-please spank me, sir."

Without warning, her skirt was flipped up, his hand sailing down on her ass before stopping, cupping the tinged red flesh, and doing it again.

And again.

"How many?"

His voice sounded strained enough to make the whimper that left her almost justifiable, and she closed her eyes as she nodded. "T-ten more."

" _Yes_ \--"

Again.

Again.

Again.

Intermittently, between his words with each gasp.

"You can't-- j-just-- _write that_ \-- without expecting-- ah-- the necessary-- _consequences_!"

"Sir!"

Rachel felt herself coming from the impacts before she could stop it, a harsh whimper leaving her as she gasped, his fingers digging into the raw flesh of her ass.

" _Fuck_."

Pulling back, he straightened her skirt out again, clearing his throat as he told her to get back up, straighten herself out, Rachel catching sight of his erection, clear as day through his dress slacks, seemingly straining almost painfully.

"I--" she bit her lip. "I'll make sure to make the same mistake again n-next week, Professor."


End file.
